


Goodbye, My Friends (I Miss You Dearly)

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamXD bids him goodbye from the server, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Karl is old and dies, Kinda, Minecraft IRL, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Tale From the SMP, he misses his friends, the karl stream gave me the sad so I give u the sad to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "The all too familiar warping feeling fills his head, mind melting in the void of matter between time and space. He can’t actually see anything but he can feel the purples and greens swirl around him and zap his body thin only to re-materialize.He feels weight come back to him, gravity coming to pull on him again. His vision comes to him slowly. He squints at the sensation of light blinding him from intensity, though he knows it isn’t that bright."Or:Karl Jacobs, after years and years of surviving the SMP and being the last of his friends, travels back through time to the City of Mizu to say goodbye to his family one last time.(Maybe read notes???)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Goodbye, My Friends (I Miss You Dearly)

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahashfairveipytcu ea isyxru
> 
> Yeah so I fuckin cRIED at the tales of the smp stream and the heavy implications so to cope I wrote this and now you have to suffer with me-
> 
> The very vague ships in this are legit canon in the storyline but just to clarify, this is their personas and not actually them.
> 
> With that, enjoy this sad one-shot!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

The all too familiar warping feeling fills his head, mind melting in the void of matter between time and space. He can’t actually see anything but he can feel the purples and greens swirl around him and zap his body thin only to re-materialize.

He feels weight come back to him, gravity coming to pull on him again. His vision comes to him slowly. He squints at the sensation of light blinding him from intensity, though he knows it isn’t that bright.

He stands there for a few minutes, allowing his body to adjust to the new atmosphere. The gravity here is stronger, making his ears pop. Blinking, he glances around the room.

Gentle grey is settled across everything, dust collected from centuries of abandonment. It makes him smile sadly. He should have come back more often.

He walks the length of the glass room, trailing a finger along a closed chest. Dark dust on his finger tip stares at him with sympathy. He rubs it off, continuing on through an arch and to the next room. 

It’s a long, wide hallway. Chests and crafting tables and furnaces line the walls at random, the same muted layer of dust resting atop them. Several other arches led to different rooms.

He makes his way to the nearest doorway, stopping at the entrance. His hand rested on the corner of the wall. A long red rug invites him to keep walking so he does.

Coming up on a side room, he pauses to peer in. Light blue carpet lit up the room. It was a bedroom, simple in it’s design and entirely blue save for a wilted red poppy in a clay pot. Paintings on the walls are faded and grimy from time.

He passes the room, making his way down the small hall.

A locked white door glares at him in his peripheral. He pointedly walks past, ignoring it for now.

It’s not time yet. 

He’s not quite ready yet.

He walks into the last, main room of this section of the city. The walls are red and brick, another more intricate bedroom. It’s darker than the other rooms. A drooping cornflower matches it’s dreary vibe.

A mournful smile graces his face.

“Language..” He breathes out loud to no one.

Lingering for a moment, he then makes his way to the main hall. He crosses it to the next small hallway. His pace, slow as it already is because of his age, slows even more.

This room hurt more than the others.

A comically large bed made up most of the space. He can’t quite remember if the running joke among the room’s muse and his friends was true or not. It must be, the small book he picks up and flips through tells him as much.

He wanders the place, brushing his hands over familiar items. A polaroid of a fish and an unlit flame shaped lamp.

This is a room he doesn’t want to leave, he thinks as he sits at the end of the mattress slowly.

He stays there for a while, reveling in the comforting smell of ash.

He misses him.

Regretfully he sits up and goes back to the big hall.

He visits several other rooms. Two are connected, honey and discs as decor. An orange room with a soft, furry suit.

A great tree, wood turned to charcoal. Dead brown leaves scattered about the ashy floor. A bench charred at the edges.

The last room he visits is the darkest. Pitch black walls so dark they appear infinite. Glowing neon green particles rapidly shift up and down around him. If he looks close enough he can see they take the shape of ‘1’s and ‘0’s. A set of the land above water is behind clear glass, as if a screen.

He doesn’t know how to feel. Several emotions cross him, happiness, sorrow, loss, but he can’t settle on only one. So he lets himself feel them all, fiddling with the miss-matched, soft material of his hoodie until it is too much and his eyes burn and he turns and leaves.

He walks the main hall for the last time, his pace languid and shaky. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes.

Time to go, he thinks with pain.

He returns to the first small hallway. His hand trembles as he takes out a lever from his pocket. He locks it into the wall and flips it down. The white, iron door opens. A quivery sigh escapes his lips and he makes his way to the next door, wooden, at the end of the small walkway.

He pushes it open and steps in. Pretty greens and purples and blues litter the room. Pops of bright orange and yellow give the room a surprisingly bright atmosphere. There isn’t as much dust in this one. The plush green bed in the corner beckons him to lay down. He does, settling into the comforting fabric. A tangy sweet smell, his favorite drink, fills his senses.

His shaking subsides as he lays there, his limbs releasing tension from the walking he can’t do for long anymore. The overwhelmed tears cease in their falling. He blinks them away.

He’s cried enough over them all, enough for several lifetimes.

Swallowing, he reaches in his pants pocket, slipping a card of paper from the jean. He pulls it in front of him, stretching his arm out and up so he can see the picture clearer.

Smiles and hugs and colorful happiness. His friends, his lovers, and even his once friendly-enemies.

He misses them all so dearly.

Apparently he has just a tad more energy for tears. This time they are filled with relief as his lips quirk up.

He misses them but he’s ready to move on, it’s time.

He holds the photo to his heart, closing his eyes.

He’s ready.

__________

  
  


Karl fades away, his smile staying ever present as life leaves his body in a final goodbye to the complex world he made his home. The red of his closed eyelids goes to black.

__________

  
  


_ Ping. _

A misty pearlescent sphere appears, hovering above a bright green flowing cloak in a pitch black void of green code.

“Nice having you, Mr. Karl Jacobs.” The being tells him, “I, DreamXD, hope you enjoyed playing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so p a i n- also what is it with me killing everyone-
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
